


If This Is How The World Ends

by toesohnoes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening to the older Amy outside the TARDIS, Rory opens the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If This Is How The World Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/10814169274/the-fate-of-the-universe-is-at-stake-it-always).

The fate of the universe is at stake. It always is.

Listening to Amy on the other side of the door, he doesn’t care. Dear god, he doesn’t care about paradoxes or space and time itself. He cares about Amy. She’s all he’s ever known how to love.

And if the Doctor had a heart he would never have done this. He’s supposed to have two.

He can’t do this. He’ll risk the universe; he’ll risk every single atom if he can chase the misery from her voice. His hand fumbles on the lock.

He hears her say his name, but it’s too late - the door is open and she is front of him and he can feel it, such pain, such loneliness. He had sworn to protect her. From the moment he had first met her, he hadn’t stood a chance.

“Rory,” she murmurs, but when he takes hold of her she doesn’t stop him. He holds her close and closes his eyes, hot tears tickling down his face. Behind him there is the sound of the TARDIS, loud and angry and broken, but Amy takes his face in her hands and kisses him, just like before, just like they’ve always been - she isn’t crying any more, she isn’t breaking. For Rory, the universe has been fixed.


End file.
